Hockey: A Kiley Story
by bballgirl22
Summary: For DarkElements10. Kendall and Riley play hockey. What happens after the game? Please R


**Hockey: A Kiley Story**

**A/N: Hey again! DarkElements10 (Riley) also requested a Kiley (KendallxRiley) story. Again, please check out Big Time Rush of Adrenaline, Big Time Rivalry, and Don't Stop Believing. They're three of the best stories on this site.**

**So, again, I hope Riley and Rhuben like this. Enjoy everyone!**

**Paring: Kendall/Riley**

**Rating: T to be safe.**

Riley Jackson tiptoed quietly through the living room of their house.

"Riley, stop right there!" a voice commanded just as she was about to open the front door.

_So close!_ Riley thought as she visibly flinched before turning.

Standing behind were Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Rhuben all with smirks on their faces.

"Riles, did you really think you could get out of the house without one of us knowing?" Rhuben asked her twin sister.

Riley sighed and blew her strand of red hair out of her face before leaning back against the door.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, annoyed.

"Where are you and _Kendall_ going?" Noah asked, emphasizing Kendall's name. The four of them laughed as Riley's face turned bright red.

"How did you know about that?" Riley demanded.

"Sydney tapped your phone line when you were talking to him earlier and we all heard most of the conversation," Patrick explained to his older sister.

"Syd, you are too smart sometimes," Riley joked as she stepped forward and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Riley, you should get going. I heard you say that you had to be there by six and it's 5:45," Sydney said, smiling up at her when she glared at him.

"Bye guys," Riley called before quickly leaving the house so they couldn't ask anything else.

Fifteen minutes later, Riley entered the ice rink. She didn't see Kendall, so she sat down on one of the benches to put her skates on.

Still not seeing him when she was done getting ready, she shrugged and headed out on the ice.

She had skated about five feet when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She twisted around to find herself looking at her boyfriend.

"Hi, Hockey Head," Riley grinned at him.

"Hi, Ruby," Kendall returned her grin.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Riley asked as she moved out his arms.

"You want to play?" Kendall asked as he held up two hockey sticks and a hockey puck.

"You're going down, Knight," Riley smirked as she grabbed the puck out of his hand and skated to the center of the empty rink.

"We'll see about that," Kendall shot back as he joined her and handed her one of the hockey sticks.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Riley pretended to mock him.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," Kendall teased her back.

"How?" Riley asked, genuinely curious.

"This," Kendall stated simply before kissing her. He pulled away and looked at her. As he leaned in to kiss her again, Riley shot out from under him with the puck.

"Keep your head in the game, Hockey Head!" she called back to him as she skated down the ice, hearing him come after her.

"Will you be saying that once I crush you?" Kendall called. Suddenly, she shot the puck and scored before skating over to him.

"Will you act so haughty once you lose?" she grinned as he groaned and picked up the puck before starting the game again.

Over the next hour, the two played the hockey game, which stayed neck and neck. One of them scored and then the other scored.

"Game point!" Kendall called as he scored a goal. It was 14-14 and they were playing to fifteen.

After a fierce battle for the puck, Kendall gained control of the puck and skated away from Riley. He knew she wouldn't catch him this time because his legs were longer.

As he shot the puck, Riley appeared from behind him. His backswing knocked her down as the puck went in and when she reached out to stop herself from falling, she grabbed him and he fell with her.

"I told you I'd win," Kendall said quietly. He had landed on top of her and was looking down at her.

"Of course you did," Riley rolled her eyes at him before laughing at his expression. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she assured him.

"You better be," Kendall teased before turning serious and nervous. "Um, Riley, I need to tell you something."

Riley looked at him curiously as he seemed to struggle with his words.

"I-I love you Riley," Kendall finally blurted out. He squeezed his shut, waiting for her reaction or waiting for her to throw him off of her. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to find her smiling warmly at him.

"I love you, too, Kendall," Riley said quietly before they kissed in the middle of the rink.

Kendall and Riley both thought they were the luckiest people in the world.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I hope you like it Riley. Please review guys! **


End file.
